Confessions of the heart?
by eternalshiva
Summary: Inuyasha has finally confessed his love to ... what? Why is Kagome laughing so much?


Rating: R – Sexual imagery used! You've been warned! 

Confessions

By eternalshiva

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his cute parts, just mildly obsessed with him. 

***

Inuyasha pushed aside the door and stepped inside the hut, the heat of the fire was glowing softly, reflecting in his ember eyes. He glanced over to Kagome and caught his breath. That scent. It was almost overwhelming. He momentarily lost his footing in the wake of his senses focusing on one thing. He wants to smell to be closer. 

He slowly stalked over to the fire, a slow sensual smile crept over his mouth, and his eyes twinkled with anticipation as he neared his target. His blood quickened, he was just a few inches away from his prey, his hands reached out in a slow gesture that was unmistakably possessive. 

He held gently in his hands the prize of his hunt, the heat was radiating from his body and soft, slow blush crept on his cheeks. He let out a small growl-like purr and swiftly moved toward the burning fire. He heard a small gasp in the room but did not bother to look up, he was too enthralled in his fluctuating emotions. 

He sat down by the fire, lost in his thoughts, he pulled his light burden closer to his body, his fingers were laced around the soft white shape and he let out a sigh and murmured to himself "Kami … where have you been … I've missed you" He took his right hand, leaving the left one gently holding his charge, use his fingers to gently pull back the first layer of burden that hid underneath it his goal. He let out a lazy growl when he found himself struggling to successfully pull it back but he smirked when it came off without too much protest. 

He bit his lip in anticipation has he eyed the very soul of his infatuation, the warmth was making him dizzy with want. He could feel eyes on him but he continued his soft assault. The scent. Oh that scent! He was mesmerized. How could he had lived so long without it, he wasn't sure he even knew he had been alive until he had first tasted this hidden piece of heaven, when he finally broke down and admitted to himself that it was the only thing he was sure about. 

Inuyasha leaned in slowly, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the warm enticing scent take over his own, he was salivating, his heart was pounding, he wanted to fill his mouth with it and swallow it until there was nothing left but his deep satisfaction. He brought his mouth close to the lips and let his tongue run on the edge of it, smiling when he tasted a salty texture; he shivered and let out a soft moan when the almost forgotten taste assaulted his mind. His hands rubbed absentmindedly on the back of his newfound love and he tipped it closer to his mouth. His lips parted and he was in heaven. 

His tongue traveled along the warm, sleek liquid and he swallowed, wanting to fill imself with the sensations. He marveled at the feeling of it in his mouth and watched in wonder as soft strings of curls wrapped themselves around his face, he broke the kiss for a breath, and sighed. His blood was on fire and he needed release. He reached down into the core and softly stroked the curls, letting it linger on his hands, feeling the sleek wetness around his fingers. His eyes were glowing, his breath was coming out in soft pants and he continued to play with the curls.  

Another soft gasp brought his attention back to reality; he smirked as he pulled his finger from the center of its heat and sucked it into his mouth. He slowly sucked the taste from his finger, licking in a slow manner that brought a blush to the cheeks of his observer. 

He bent down and nipped at the curls with his fangs, his eyes never leaving the center of his addiction. His tongue lapped at them, enticing them to come out to him. He was going to lose it if he didn't satisfy his need. 

He pulled the soft charge to his face, in a lover's embrace, a deep blush on his cheeks and whispered softly, "Kami … I … I love you." 

"Inuyasha." A soft whisper came close to him. He blinked. He looked up to see Kagome smile sweetly at him, blushing at the hanyou. 

"Yes?" he answered breathlessly.

"I didn't realize you loved Ramen so much." She burst into a fit of laughter as the blushing hanyou held the warm cup of ramen possessively close to his face. 

"Feh." 

~*~*~*~*~*

Pfft, how's that for food for your thoughts xD 


End file.
